


A perfectly good story

by Persianwarriior



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persianwarriior/pseuds/Persianwarriior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the game has ended and all the humans and trolls go off on there own, well not all of them are on their own for this is what John and Vriska are up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of a perfectly good story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing here so some feed back would be nice. Also to note (hahaha) I never really had a plan while writing this so it may seem a bit disorganized at times.

Hello and welcome dear reader. Please sit and get comfortable as this story may take some time to read. (But certainly not as long to write) You may ask who I am, well I am just the narrator for this story and I will lead you along in these tales of fun. Now i do not know what this story is like so I will be as shocked as you when things happen, I will also pop in every now in then to take us to a different view or different time but other than that you shouldn't hear much from me. Now that we have that all settled let me start with the opening scene.

 

We begin this story by looking at a planet, now that's fun. But this is now regular planet, oh no. As it may look allot like the planet Earth that was destroyed by meteors, this planet was the result of wining a game. Silly now that I think about it but yes that is how this planet was formed, It was the prize of winning a game (And I can't even win with those claw games at the mall, and for what? A little doll?) But as I said this planet is no special planet, it inhabitants are two main species. Humans and Trolls. Remember that game that was won to earn this planet? Well the Trolls and Humans lost their planets when the game began and they worked together to earn this prize, as some of them got along in making this happen, others didn't exactly see eye to eye. But never the less they got it done and beat the odds.

 

Now lets look closer onto this planets surface, hmmmm where is that town? Lets see here, nope, nope, way off, AH! Found it! This is the town that this story shall take place in, a small and quite town, but its nice if you prefer staying away from people most of the time. This is about a year after winning their game and every one is starting to get used to living on this planet, well not everyone, the two this story revolves around got used to this planet about six months ago, after their wedding. Here is where I stop talking now and let the story unfold dear reader, I know we just began to connect but you shall hear from me again in some time, now sit back and enjoy the first point of view in this story.

 

_________________________

 

An alarm goes off in its annoying quick three beeps then stopping, indicating that if you don't get up now you'll be in bed till noon, you open your eyes only to see the dark hair of the person you love. The alarm goes off again, this time you roll over while deeply sighing and wishing that you could sleep just a little longer, now eyeing the alarm-clock. But you know better than anyone else that if you do sleep any longer you WILL be in bed till noon, so with that in mind you lift an arm from under the sheets and slam it on-top of the little box of noise. Your name is John Egbert and your day has just begun.

 

In one swift motion you grab your glasses and place them on your face while using your other arm to perch yourself up and look around the room, its walls are covered in posters that are either Nicholas Cage movies or something nerdy, like Ghost-Busters. But its still hard to see when the curtain is closed, so again in another fluid motion you get up from bed and open the curtain as if you have been doing that for the past six months. But you don't mind because as you open the curtain and walk around the bed the light shines in and beats down on the woman you would die for, Vriska Serket.


	2. Chapter 2

As you go to open the door leading from your room to the hall-way you stop as you put your hand on the door-knob look at Vriska and try to think of something to say to your alien wife. "Good morning sunshine, try not to steal the light of my day." Well that could have been better, but then again it could have been allot worse. But thankfully she is still tired and all she manages to mutter is "Har har Egderp, now go get the liquid caffeine maker ready to make some coffee." That was lucky, she usually hates it when you bring up anything that relates back to the game. Well except when she goes on her rants on 'how she was the best' and 'If it weren't for me then you would be dead' kind of things. Now that you think about it, she only likes to talk about you two and the time Kanaya cut Eridan in half. But that is just how Vriska works, but enough about what she used to be. It's time to make some coffee!

 

Its just like any other morning as you walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, the light reflecting off your glasses to the way the soft carpet turns to linoleum-flooring feels on your feet. But as it does feel like any other friday morning before work, something seems different, not as in it looks different but as in it feels like something is going to happen today different. That cant be a good sign cause the last time you had this feeling something happened, something..... dealing with Vriska. That cant be good at all, last time she did something and you got this feeling, bad things happened, not bad as in world exploding bad. Cause you know, been there done that. But bad as in as Gamzee would say "hAvInG a FeAlInGs JaM mOtHeRfUcKeR." But he isnt here right now so that wont be the thing to be happening, no, it shall be a...... NIC CAGE-A-THON. But nothing has happened yet so IF by any chance that there is going to be any marathon of any sorts then it will just be like any other friday night. Basically watching Nic Cage anyway.

 

A sure sign that it was possibly going to be a in-different marathon that night was when you heard the bedroom door open up by a sleepy Vriska, she didn't act her usual grumpy self but instead she came up from behind you and put her arms around you for a tight hug. "Well this is new for you, aren't you usually grumpy at me right now and complaining about every little thing?" You blurt out as you pour the hot coffee into your mugs, one being yours with the green slime ghost on it and the other with a blue scorpio logo on it. She looks at you with her head on your shoulder and looks like an absolutely beautiful godess with messy hair and an amazing smile. But in your trance you miss what she said so she gets upset and loosens her grip on you, no loner smiling and says "I said that why cant I hug my human mate-sprite before he goes to work so early in the morning?" she is now reaching for her coffee mug and snags it out of from under you. Now that seems more like her, the some-what thieving but loving troll seems to have been hit by the right hook of normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than the first chapter, it took this long to make something so short cause summer school and stuff. But i should be making more soon before school goes back in


	3. The setting up for a marathon to be

As you go on your way to work via bus you wonder why you don't have a car. Then you remember you cant drive for shit and most people and trolls don't like it when you do the windy-thing to make a car fly through the sky. But now your flying-car of thought is halted by the vibrating feeling of your phone going off in your jean-pocket, again you lose yourself in thought and wonder why your wearing jeans instead of dress pants on your way to work, well DUH it's friday so of course your going to be wearing your jeans and blue shirt with the symbol of breath on it. Even though everyone on the planet knows who you and all the other kids and troll are you still like to show that part of you off, and instead of being idolized and getting a premium treatment for being the creators of this world you all agreed that you just wanted to be treated like normal people and troll. Well not Vriska of course, you swear you saw her almost shed a tear when that decision was made. But again your thoughts are halted and you look back down at your phone, you need to stop zoning out so much. Its your boss, uh oh, he never calls you unless its urgent or is bored being the forever alone that he is. But you take a breath (heh) and prepare to talk to your troll boss.

 

Ok lets stop here, hello again reader it is me, the narrator. Interesting so far hmm? Well I just came in to change views for a brief second just so we can get a clear understanding as to whats going on.

 

You are now Vriska Serket, and you are busy taking over your matesprite's boss's mind. That was a mouth-full but yeah that's what your doing. You are busy making him pick up his phone so you can get him to call your matesprite so you can make him tell John to take the day off, reason being that he kinda forgot that there was some cleaning going on today and that he cant come into work. There, that sounds like something candle-horns would do, forgetting seems to be that trolls thing so it cant be too un-beliveable. Now with that done you can sit back and relax and play some pokemon till John gets back. "DAMN YOU JOEY, I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR DAMN RATTATA."

 

Well.... that got a bit verbal at the ending but that is just how any pokemon trainer is when Joey calls them. But its time for another point of view switch (yaaay) back to John.

 

You hang up the phone and put it back in your pocket and just stare into blank space for while, this is just the day you've been needing. A friday off so you can relax with Vriska is just what you need, well sure there is saturdays and sundays but those days don't usually allow you to be up so early in the morning, instead you sleep in till noon and watch movies with Nic Cage in them until you fall-asleep together on the coutch like the hopeless romantics you are. But oh well, today's a friday and whenever you get a friday off you usually spend it with Vriska at the mall due to not knowing what else to do cause you know tomorrow your just going to just watch movies any way so you come to the conclusion to wait till then to watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter, another plot-twist. Well the first plot twist was in this chapter so I guess I cant say that.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far? I know it seems like a different way to tell a story but I have always wanted to have a narrator with some comedy, not all story's need to be told in a blank yet awesome voice like Morgan Freeman even though I wouldn't mind if he told allot of stories. You know what? Now your going to read the rest of this in Morgan Freeman's voice. Whats wrong? Can't get his voice out of your head? Now isn't that a shame? Having to read all of this in his voice? I guess it isn't too bad, I mean that guy has the best voice ever. But seriously please tell me what you think and if I should continue this. Also I don't know if this is going to turn into something Sadstuck, but i just want to tell a story so I'm not sure if I will make this story emotional.


End file.
